He Can't, Not Yet
by Rogue Retlaw
Summary: A paladin fights to protect her best friend in the heat of battle.


It always comes down to this. Sweat trickling down my face, matted hair in my eyes, the ache in my arms and the sound of my irregular breathing. The murmurs of my companions behind me drift away and I focus on my target. All I am is in this moment; years of training and prayer have led me here into his lair. I am not here to kill the demon before me, his treasure doesn't interest me. I am simply bait.

"Stay back," I tell my companions "Wait 'til his back is turned before you do anything." I give a stern look to the priest; he is proud but old and frail. "Anything!" I shout. He nods in understanding. I get to work.

"Oi! Tall, dark and soulless! Hows about a kiss?" I yell as I throw my shield at him. It strikes him hard and jolts him from his trance. He charges at me and I pray once again that the light will guide my shield back to me as I charge him. What a sight I must be, throwing away my precious protection just to get his attention. He swings an inky talon and I instinctively raise my arm, finding that my shield has reappeared, thank the light. Let the dance begin.

I hear the elf first, his voice surprisingly clear as he commands his companion to attack. Swift and silent the cat appears and claws at the beast, who seems not to notice. Good. Pay it no mind, demon. A sudden blast of heat lets me know that the tiny wizard is plying her arcane arts. The demon looks confused and unfocused. My mace lands in his mid-section, making a sickening crunch. His eyes widen in pain and he attacks me with renewed lust. That's it beast, look at me.

The old priest mutters softly, offering prayers to the light. So many times I have turned to that comforting voice on late night watches. His council, wisdom and humor bringing calm when the doubt became overwhelming**. **Listening to me like a friend, speaking to me like a father. Hearing his prayers steels my resolve and keeps the pain at bay. He is why I am still standing. I do everything in my power to make sure the demon never even knows he is there.

Howling, the beast suddenly whirls around in anger, a dagger plunged deep into its back, ichor streaming from the wound. He kicks out and I see the wizards brother skid across the floor, cowering. Ashen faced, he cries out as the demon raises his foot to squash him. "Light" I scream, "Bless this ground!" Howling in pain the demon whirls around to face me again, smoke coming from his feet. The wind from his leathery wings pushes the smell of his burning flesh across my face. He pushes off from the ground and hovers in mid air. He begins to chant and a portal opens above him, pouring an endless stream of nightmarish creatures from its horrid mouth. Before I can act they head in every direction. The priest is over come as they claw at his robes. He screams and gasps as they bite into his flesh. I run to him, the hideous beast following me. I cannot let him down. I cannot let him die.

"Take me!" I scream, hoping to distract the demons. The three closest turn and gleefully oblige, cackling as they run to me, but still more swarm the priest's frail frame, blood pouring from his chest and face as he screams. Ice rains from the sky burning the flesh of the small beasts. Thank the Light that the mage was paying attention, I think to myself as I pray to the Light for protection. Many times I've used the strong hand of protection that the Light provides to save myself, but this time I pray that it takes the priest in its grasp.

He falls, the demons tearing his flesh and lapping up his blood. This isn't happening, he can't die. He can't. A scream from behind me lets me know that the mage's brother has once again become the focus of the master. I turn and charge as the rogue runs screaming. Once again I throw my shield and he turns. He is mine. I swing, no longer caring for myself. I have failed my friend. I have failed the Light. But, if I am to go into the abyss I will take this beast with me. Screaming, my hammer hits him again and again, tears streaming down my face. The demon howls and stumbles and attempts to regain his balance. I seize the opportunity and land a heavy blow on his temple. There is a horrid stench of decay and copper as his corpse explodes into inky black ichor. The imps vanish and it is quiet, my breathing the only sound.

The rogue breaks the silence with a rough caustic laugh, "Well, that was easy. I'd love a little more help next time." He shoots me a dirty look as he saunters to his sister.

"Quiet, Splint." She scolds.

"What! Look, if it wasn't for my daggers, he would have…" he begins. The mage waves her hand and suddenly all sound from him stops. His lips continue to move for a moment, issuing no sound. The mage glares and puts her fingers to her lips.

I slowly walk to my friend, his body unmoving. I see his teeth and jaw bone protruding naked from his face, the flesh torn and peeled away. Blood seeps from his eye socket and pools into his grey hair. In his hands he clutches a book. I kneel down and gently remove it. I've read it so many times. As the sun would rise, he and I would read passages to each other, mulling over its wisdom, posing questions to each other and seeking guidance. He would lend it to me while I would watch the camp at night and sometimes I would just run my fingers over the pages, feeling the indentations left by his strong hand as he wrote these words so many years ago.

I carefully open the book and read.

_Remember that the Light can be found in the lowliest of places, as all things are touched by the Light. The darkest of nights is still festooned with stars. So it is in the darkest of hours, the Light can still be found. Fear not when the hour of darkness falls upon you, for the Light shall take you up and cradle you. _

I raise my head from the passage and catch the smell of grass, crisp and pure. The corpse of my friend begins to glow, the skin on his face slowing knitting back. The light grows and burns my eyes, but I will not turn away. A strange calm washes over me, realizing the light is with him. Whether he is taken into the light or given another chance to remain here, I know that the light will not forsake him.

I am dropped into total darkness as my eyes adjust to the lights sudden absence. As I wait for my vision to return, I feel a warm hand fall slowly into mine and my friends face melts out of the darkness. I stare up at him, smiling. I long to throw my arms around him, tell him to NEVER do that again, but I just stare at him and smile.

"Thank you." He says.

"We need to get you back to Stormwind." I say. "You look a mess." I point to his robes, stained and torn. "You're no good to us like this."

"I'll take us there" the mage smiles. She begins to mark the ground with powder to create a portal for us. Her brother hits her on the shoulder and points to his mouth. "When we get to town." She says "I think everyone needs a break from your yammering." He hits her again. "Oh yeah, like THAT will make me undo the spell." She glares at him, "I can keep that on you all night."

The portal opens and the gnomes step through, followed by the priest.

"Why don't you tell him?" I turn and see the elf, his powerful cat beside him.

"Tell who what?"

"Tell the priest how you feel. For him."

I stare up at him. "Look blue skin, I'm not up on all the elf customs, but we dwarves have a thing about personal matters. They're _personal_. This means it's none of your blasted business."

"You know that he loves you, don't you?"

"I'm not a child, blue skin. I am well aware of his feelings and he is well aware of mine. We have known each other since he was a Stormwind orphan, so we have a good idea how the other one thinks. So do me a favor, keep your platitudes to yourself." I notice that my hammer is out and under his chin. I swear the smug elf is smiling. "Now, get through that magic hole and get your mail checked out. While you're at it, wash that blessed cat."

He walks through the portal and I'm left alone in the beasts lair, a single beam of light shining through the portal. I need to rest. I need to pray. I need to thank the light for giving me one more day and keeping my companions alive. Even the rogue.


End file.
